


Hold You Hostage

by orphan_account



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon! Shane, Insane! Shane, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, Stalking, Unhealthy Obsession, Unrequited Love, kinda unrequited love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me hold you, like a hostage





	1. Į

**Author's Note:**

> Mood music: Hostage - Billie Eilish

Shane was with Ryan, Sara, Steven, and Brent when he asked to be alone. Everyone started to leave, including _Ryan_. Shane grabbed Ryans arm.  
**“I wanna be alone. alone with you, does that make sense?”**


	2. -

Shane watches Ryan from Ryans bedroom window. Ryan is editing the new Unsolved episode, and Shane loves to watch Ryan. It’s not _stalking_ , Shane isn’t _crazy_. He just loves Ryan. Shane gets his phone out and texts Ryan from a anonymous number.

No ID: **I wanna steal your soul. And hide you in my treasure chest**

Read 8:56PM


	3. Ł

  
Ryan admitted his feelings Shane. Shane was the happiest he could ever be. They were _both_ so happy, Ryan placing innocent kisses over Shanes face and neck. **“I don’t know what to do”** Ryan pulled away confused. Shane voice gets deeper **“To do with your kiss on my neck”**

 

_Its cold. W̴̴̡̧̖͈̲̬̥͍̞̟̯͓͚͍͉͈̬͈͍ͪ̌̅͜h̡̲̫̼̱̯̩̅̍̐ͭ̊̇͐ͣ̏ͭ̉̚͠o̴̔ͨͥ̑ͦͭ̈́ͪ͐͌̋ͦ̽̐̐̚͢҉͔̫̟͉̠?̡̛̤͉̰̮̳͇̞̪̰̫̜̯̠͎͙͖̲̩͓̽̀ͤͧͬͥ͆̓̔̈̿̿ͯͭͬ̽̈́͆̇͟͝  Pulls at the H̷̀̊̂̓ͪ̐͒͐̾̀̍͗ͤ̄͌̿ͧ͌̚҉̖̪̹͙̥̮͎̙e̼̗̥̭ͥͯͪ͂͊̽̓̽̋ͧ̃̅̔̍͘͞l̡̬͙̝̠̖̥̰̜͓̫̭̻͙͑̈̐ͤ̾͛͗̽̓ͫ̊̇ͯͩ̑̓̕͟͟p̛̤̻̜̠͕͖̤̟̒̃̾̊͆̿ͦ̊̏̀̀ ̸̧̺̘̻͚͇̖͎͈͔̤͖̦̟̘̹̺̱̯̭̓ͪ̔͆̾̓͊̍̂́̚Mͨͯ͊͋͛̿ͬͥ̏̄̿̎͛͂̔̌̚͏̟̗̪̹͉̮̙͙̺͙ȩ̶̧̨͍̙̹̮̯̲̗̬̻̰̅̐̋̓̓̆̄̈ͥ͐̚ͅ around his wrists. W̴̴̡̧̖͈̲̬̥͍̞̟̯͓͚͍͉͈̬͈͍ͪ̌̅͜h̡̲̫̼̱̯̩̅̍̐ͭ̊̇͐ͣ̏ͭ̉̚͠o̴̔ͨͥ̑ͦͭ̈́ͪ͐͌̋ͦ̽̐̐̚͢҉͔̫̟͉̠?̡̛̤͉̰̮̳͇̞̪̰̫̜̯̠͎͙͖̲̩͓̽̀ͤͧͬͥ͆̓̔̈̿̿ͯͭͬ̽̈́͆̇͟͝  Walks down the stairs of the W̧̒̈́ͭ̍̋̑͆͛ͧ̾͛̉̍̈͛̏҉̘̝̗̻͔̦͎̘̱̼̠͔͔̜ͅͅḫ̴͇̩͙͚̔͑̃ͫ̔̋̽̅ͫ̀̎̅̀͟ẻ͍̗̝̼͖͎̥̼̟̼̝͚͇̪ͨ̋̉ͨ͋̒̇ͪ̐̂ͤ̇̉̑͂͂͞ͅr̸̙̬̫͉̜̟̠̭̖̟̩̟͕̟̃̃͂̈́̔͋͌̓͢͟͝͠ͅe̴̘͍̩͙̜͈̯̎ͦ͗̇͌̌̄ͬͬ͆̃ͥͥ̇͑̚?̴͍̦͖̦̄̋̒ͮͯ́̍ͦ̅̓͘͟ͅ. **“Now no one else can have you W̴̴̡̧̖͈̲̬̥͍̞̟̯͓͚͍͉͈̬͈͍ͪ̌̅͜h̡̲̫̼̱̯̩̅̍̐ͭ̊̇͐ͣ̏ͭ̉̚͠o̴̔ͨͥ̑ͦͭ̈́ͪ͐͌̋ͦ̽̐̐̚͢҉͔̫̟͉̠?̡̛̤͉̰̮̳͇̞̪̰̫̜̯̠͎͙͖̲̩͓̽̀ͤͧͬͥ͆̓̔̈̿̿ͯͭͬ̽̈́͆̇͟͝“**_

_**H̱̝̙̺̞̄̋̅͒̈́ͤ͢͢͠e̸͔̭͎̥̙̮̜̍ͦ͗̔̾̊̊͑ͥ͑ͭ̍ͯ͐͜ ̷̧̨̬̦̦͕̺̞͈̦ͦ̏̏̃ͤ̒̍̿̉̐̈́͗̂ͬ̈͊̀͝ͅͅt̛̔͗̉ͩ͊̀ͩ͆͗͌̓́ͯ̾ͬ̚͟͝͏̷̰͓̠͕̙͍̖͖̬ṙ̵̷̠̞̜͉̟̘̹͈͚͕͕̥͈̳̥̟̰̺̿̓ͪͭ̅̐̓͗̒̋͑͊̀͘͡aͩ̉̿ͥͦ̒̚͏̧̡͕̯̹̖̬̮̜̩̹͈͓͓͢͠ͅp̨̧͔͕̻͍̲̑ͪ̒̎͛ͭͣͫ̒̽̾ͥ͋̾́̀̚͞p̴̼̬̦͇̖̦̰̤̽ͮ͑ͦͦͫͤ̉ͬ͂ͪͤ́͟e̲̻̼͎̙̱̭̪̼̟̘͋̍͛ͪͬ̿̈ͣ͆͌͞͡͠d̝͖͓̜̼̜̗̪͍͔̬̻̻̲͙̳̅̃̽͌͜ ̵͇͚̲̩̠͖̦̹̙̩̬̮͎̮͇̭͊̐̆̂̀͐ͣ͐͌͂̌̍ͨ̄͑̕͜m̸̪͈͇̞̝̱̮̙̲͈̬̟͍̯͔̮̦̆̔ͫ̈́͂̿̈́ͣ̌ͤ̌ͭͥ̊͊̓ͧ͜ͅͅe̲͙̘̻̜̳̯̦̹̮̲͔̻͖̙̣͎͖ͣ̾̔̏͝,̸̮̣̜̰̭̩̥͉̩͚̮̬̲̪̬̄͑ͦ̅ͤ̿͐ͫ̀̕ ̢̻̥̞͈͚̐͋̅̂͑ͩ̄̓̓́͘̕͝P̎ͬ͗̐̆ͬ̄͒̊͆͗ͩ҉̶̸̧̨͓̠̖̭͙͔͇̼̙̩̲͔͓l̵̡̢̝̝̟͇̟͚͖̬̜̥̟̼ͬ̾̊͗̈́ͣ͂ͩ͆͆̆ͧȩ̴̰̺̯̝̟̦̤̰͇̘̦͖̼̞̐͐ͧͭ̍ͨ͂̀̀̚a̢͋̂͌̆ͥ͐̌̀̂ͨͫ̔͌ͤ̌ͬ͏̷̧̜̪̰̪͢s̊̽̐̍̍̍ͯͯ͋͏҉̸͙̖͎̣̯̯̭̫̺̙͇̥̭̼̻̩̮̰̱͡e̶̸̷̫͓̟̖̘̜̖̼̬̹̬̳̬̯̍̌͒̈́͒̃̄͊̋́ͩ́̕ ̶̤̥̻͎̺͖̮͈̥̞̦̻̠̫̰͙ͣ̐͗̋̓̀͗ͫ̑͛ͮ̅̃͗̀͢͜͜ḥ̡̫̟̳̥̲̺̤̜̥̪̫̬̪͖͚̦͎̽ͣ̎͆̿̄̈͐̿̆̈̆͜ę͖̤̤͈̬ͤͬ̅̈̋ͧͧ̎̄ͪ̒͌̿͊͟͞͞lͫͭ̅͛̇̅̏ͤ̈́̚̚̚͟͢͞҉̜͎͉̰͎̳̺͔̬̫͈͖̺p̟̰͚̖̮̪̟͖ͮ͗̌̊͟ͅ** _


	4. Ø

Shane told Ryan he’s a demon. He took it surprising well. He was in his demon form, wings, horns, tail, and black eyes. **“I don’t know what feels true”**. Shane had explained that demons aren’t allowed to fall in love. **“But this feels right so stay a sec”**

 

W̸̢̖̩̤̓̓ͯͪ͒̊ͣ̂̏̚ͅḩ̶̫̻̺̗͇̤̲̯̹̼͚̜̙̝̹̰̑ͧ͑̈́ͣͮͬ̎̑ͬͧ́͜͠ͅͅö̷̧͓̻̖̬̗̻͎̘͕͍̎̆̈͗͐͊̃́̀͘͢?͓̞̜͙͎̩͑͑̐̎̆ͪ̅ͤ̂͐ͮ̾̕͠ͅ can feel himself dying. Hes sick. W̸̢̖̩̤̓̓ͯͪ͒̊ͣ̂̏̚ͅḩ̶̫̻̺̗͇̤̲̯̹̼͚̜̙̝̹̰̑ͧ͑̈́ͣͮͬ̎̑ͬͧ́͜͠ͅͅö̷̧͓̻̖̬̗̻͎̘͕͍̎̆̈͗͐͊̃́̀͘͢?͓̞̜͙͎̩͑͑̐̎̆ͪ̅ͤ̂͐ͮ̾̕͠ͅ said he was planning on S͑̍̉̂͜͏̶͍̥̣̠̦̤̙͓̤̪Óͦͬͦ͋̊͗͋͊̅̀͘͏̪̬̬̠̟̯̫͍͔͔M̴̶̡̙̳̺͈̙͇͔̭̄̋ͯ̇ͭ͊ͬ̽̾ͯ́͟ͅͅȄ̲̣̹̜̺͕̣͙͎͎̯̥͌̽̍̊̀̾͑ͭͯ̄́͊͆͟O̢͚͇̻͚̙͇̻͙̠̳̗̪͔̥̿ͦͭ̊ͮ̒ͬ̍͌͋͐͋͊́͟͠N͔͙̙̦̜̮̘͎̋ͨͪͩ̃͑͘͘͢͠Ȅ̴̡̨̨͉͙͇͕̥̯̙̞́͗͐ ̞͕͚͔̈̿̐̍ͮͮ̽̎͛̅̏͝͝H̶̡̛̤̬̭͔͈̟̺͕̬̤̿ͣ͒ͬͣ̀̔̾ͨ̃̆̚͟͜É̴͉̣̩̼̩̜̥͙͕̲͎̘͎̜̘̭͕͓́̽̃̽̂͑̓ͯ̍ͥͫͨ̈́̂ͪͮ͡L̴̸̻̤̺͉͉̣̺͕̬̘̞̣̰͐͗̈́ͯ͂ͯͪͬͩ̓́͑͐̊P̵̨̙̖̫̗͓̹̞̱ͭ̎ͨ̚̕͜͡ ̶̢̠̥͔̦̬̻͈̳͇̝̦̟̜͕̑́ͤͨ͆̈́́̅̾ͬ́̀͘͞M̶̝͉͍̹͉͗̅̐͆͒ͪ̾̏̐ͯ̋͋͛ͯ͐͛̍͆͜͞E̢͑̍͆̚͏̧̨̩̝̰̭͍̣̘̥͈̟͈̦͔͉. 


End file.
